


A SPARK OF TRUST

by thoughtsdemise



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Mech/Mech, Plug’n’Play, Spark Merging, Spark Play, comfort and trust, really sappy fluff, shameless fluff and indulgence, tactile play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:37:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7632871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsdemise/pseuds/thoughtsdemise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perceptor shows Drift how deeply he is trusted and loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A SPARK OF TRUST

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GunTotingScienceNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/gifts).



Perceptor ran his digits over his frame.  He lingered on his waist when a tiny aborted gasp reached his audios.  He turned his helm to the side to look back over his shoulder.  His lips quirk in a knowing little smile as Drift tries to regain himself.  The swordsmech had always had a thing for his waist. It was something the scientist was quick to tease Drift with.   
  
"What is it, Drift?"  He purred over the designation, watching Drift shift on the couch.  Perceptor had given him a command to stay, and it was the only reason why Perceptor was not being pressed into the floor.  The bitten lip made him chuckle.  "Is there," his hands dip between his thighs as he turns to fully face the swordsmech, "something you desire?"   
  
Perceptor fingers his hip joints.  He had removed all of his heavy armor plating on his thighs, his protoform bare to his lover's optics.  His moans shamelessly as he lightly strokes over his exposed frame.  His spark trembles in exhilaration and slight worry that part of him was so vulnerable.  He smiles fondly at Drift, stepping closer.   
  
He knew that Drift got the silent message he was sending.  'I trust you. I give you all of me. I am yours.'  To make himself so vulnerable for another mech…  Perceptor draws a hand up to cover his churning spark.   
  
Perceptor had bared as much of his protoform from the heavy armor as he had been able too.  So much so that only the heavy reinforced plating on his chest and back remained.  Plating that guarded his spark.  He steadied himself by taking a deep vent.  His optics straying to the unopened box.  He knew his stance had turned shy and hesitant when Drift makes an aborted move forward, concern in his optics and his field seeking Percy's to offer comfort.   
  
Perceptor turns to the side.  Perhaps if he didn't have to look directly at Drift he could say this with any rattle from his vocalizer.  He shutters his optics at his designation and the familiar brush of Drift's field.  His frame moves as he vents deeply to cool his overheating systems.  "Drift...lover," he hesitates before turning back to smile sweetly at his lover, "that box next to you.  Would you open it?"   
  
He can feel Drift's concern and love surround him and stroke his field.  He watches as the box is opened to reveal several tools.  Tools that Drift would need to remove his remaining armor.   
  
"Perce, I..."   
  
Perceptor chuckles and walks over to a confused Drift slowly.  He leans over to brush his lips against the helm of the mech he loved.  He reaches to stroke Drift's wrist before his hand settles on top of Drift's and the specialized wrench he held.  He pulls mech and tool up.   
  
He was almost overwhelmed by just how much he treasured this mech standing before him.  _ Even if he was a fair bit shorter _ , Perceptor grinned.  One hand cups Drift’s helm as Perceptor steadies himself.  He resets his vocalizer with a click.   
  
Perceptor draws Drift’s hand up to his lips.  He kisses it gently.  His thumb pushes at the wrench still gasped in Drift's hand near his lips.  "These tools will open my chest plate," his vocalizations are calm, but his spark trembles.  He knows he trusts and loves this mech, still the thought of opening his spark plate is a heavy one.   
  
Any fear that Perceptor had been harboring is chased away as understanding then tenderness echo in Drift's optics and field, a field which cocoons Perceptor.  He leans against the smaller mech when Drift all but wraps around him, whispering his designation.  He had not been mistaken in his choice.   
  
He lets Drift guide him down to the soft padding of the couch.  His frame relaxes with each gently brush of Drift's digit tips and lips.  He shutters his optics and only notices a small clink when the wrench drops to the floor.  He surrenders fully to the sparks and currents of electricity that sweep over his frame with the passing of Drift's digits and..."Lover," he breathes in a whisper.   
  
A glossa winds its way over the cabling on his thighs, followed by the harder press of digits.  Metal reacts and small crackles of electricity dance through the oral lubricant.  Perceptor arches his back, his spark threatening to tear its own self free from his chest.  His abdominal interfacing hatches click open in response to firing protocols.  His cabling unspools in automatic response.  His digits rip into the couch.  He almost loses himself when Drift licks at an exposed port.  Drift’s digit tips find the base of Perceptor's cabling and stroke sharply where it connects to his frame.   
  
He does completely lose himself when Drift strokes up the cabling to take it in his oral cavity to suck.  The overload rampages through his systems.  The charge drawn out as Drift sucks on the tip of his cable, rolling it around between glossa and the roof of his mouth.  And the way Drift's deft digits pick at Perceptor's exposed port.  The scientist finally settles with repeating overload echoes running through his systems.  He resets his optics several times before being able to clear the static from them.  His vocalizer whines as Drift pulls his cable from that oral cavity with a loud pop.  Perceptor's systems threaten to red line again at Drift's smile and the way he stares proudly at the collection of oral lubrication that clings to the end of the cable.   
  
Perceptor aborts a whine as Drift decides he wants to roll the sloppy connecter between his digits.  The scientist arches when Drift's digits strike his open port hard enough to rattle him.  Nope wouldn't forget where those digits are even if the way Drift was running his glossa over his lips to swipe lite glances of the cable which he had begun to tap against his lips teasingly.  Perceptor emits a low begging whine.   
  
Perceptor arches into an automatic overload when Drift complies and takes the cable back inside his oral cavity.  The scientist is cycling down slowly when he hears the dry pop of the cable being pulled out.  His HUD readout fuzzy, but Perceptor's smaller engine purrs at the way the connector glistens with tiny traces of oral lubrication.  He sighs when he feels Drift winding his cabling back up into his frame.  He begins to softly protest when he feels the heat from Drift's frame pull away from his own.  He reboots his optics enough to see Drift picking up the fallen wrench and placing it into the pack that Drift had retrieved while the electric blasts had worked their way out of Perceptor's systems.   
  
"Perceptor."  A curious hand strokes at his imobile digits on the couch. Perceptor makes a small comfortable sound as Drift's beaming face finally focuses.  A warm hand settled over his own before digits intertwine.  Perceptor sighs a vent when Drift lifts their joined hands into view.   
  
"Perce, are you sure you want me to remove them?"   
  
Perceptor can hear the tremor, but he was already sure.  He merely smiles and lazily draws their joined hands over his spark.  He rights himself into a position that exposes the first set of secure clips Drift would need to remove.  "Start here first, lover," he says by way of permission.  Perceptor smiles when the light of Drift's smile flares in the his optics.   
  
Perceptor helps Drift remove the last of the fasteners on his back.  He had turned around at Drift’s insistence.  Glad now that he had.  What ever little worm of worry that had been clinging to the very depths of his spark had been scrubbed away by Drift's gently touch and words.  The press of his lips to each newly released connector had also helped the scientist's calm.  Perceptor reclines back on the couch, Drift perched above him.  He was hesitant to begin working on Perceptor's front chest plate, the microscope could see that in the way the speedster held himself.  Perceptor reached up again to draw Drift's hand and the needed tool to the first connectors.  "Here," he murmurs.  The burr of his vocalizer wrapping its way around Drift.  "Start at the lowest ventral connectors then work your way along the sides, crossing over as each is freed like a combination lock."  He takes a steadying vent.  "Once those are freed in the right sequence there are three middle connector in the center of my chest that will be revealed.  Bottom, top, middle.  The armor will fall away after that."  Perceptor stills any trembling by grasping Drift's hips and rubbing them.  "I love you, Drift."   
  
Drift hands shake only a bit as he frees each binding, the connection popping and hissing.  Perceptor shifts beneath him but not in any worry or pain.  Excitement churns his spark, excitement and longing.  Charge begins to build in his systems with the ping-hiss of the releasing connectors.  It is all Perceptor can do to keep his systems cool enough that he does not overload.  He wanted to see his spark light shine on Drift.  He moans when the heavy plates shift to reveal the last three connections.  Spark light dances from between the split crack.  Tendrils from the excited spark lick the opening to test the outside air.  Perceptor's spinal strut bows when Drift runs the heel of his palm against the still locked split.  The tendrils of spark energy crawl over the ghosting palm.  Perceptor loses himself completely again when his optics alight on Drift's face to see the mech shudder through a small overload.   
  
"Perce? Perce? Perceptor?" Drift's glitching vocalizer is the first thing that registers on Perceptor's HUD.  The next is that all too familiar silhouette above him. "Perce."  The stroke of a trusted and beloved electromagnetic field against his is the next thing Perceptor can quantify into reality.   However, it is the petting digits moving against those spark tendrils that has Perceptor's systems primed and ready to go before he can draw in his next vent.  He pulls his digits from the dents he had left in Drift's hips when he had supernovaed like that.  He nods as Drift raises the last tool into his fuzzy line of sight.   
  
Bottom, top, middle.  Bottom, top, middle.  Bottom, top, middle.  Perceptor repeats this mantra as Drift takes his time unfastening the connectors in the correct sequence.  The scientist sighs in relief at the soft hisa that signals the last connection had been freed.  He helps Drift remove the plates to floor beside the couch. He glances down to watch his spark spin and whirl in anticipation.  Drift tosses the tool at the box before settling atop Perceptor to watch the way the spark danced.   
  
The soft transformation sound of a secondary transformation cog touches Perceptor's audios. He watches as Drift opens his chest.  The swordsmech had removed his own breastplate to the darker metallic alloy beneath the white plating.  Perceptor reaches up to glide his digits through the air above Drift’s exposed spark.  Drift moans and shifts closer to those digits before Perceptor removes them.   
  
Each of Perceptor's hands cling to Drift's elbow joints.  He raises himself slightly as he draws Drift down.  The speedster had already aligned himself earlier, while Percy had supernovaed, so that their sparks could merge with little shifting of frames.  Drift's digits slide over the protoform on Perceptor's arms as he lowers himself to the gentle tugging caress.   
  
The burnt gold tendrils of Drift's spark twine with the blue silvered tendrils of Perceptor's.  Each mech stutters to still themselves, getting use to the feel of the presence of an other.  Perceptor and Drift's digits find each other to intertwine again.  After the feeling, however, they become lost in the merging play of their sparks.  Everything else fades to background void.   
  
The two sparks dance and slide around and through each other.  Sensations bombard and flow into one existence.  Touch could not describe it nor was there any verbal vocalization that could.  The two sparks collided like stars at the universe's point zero.  Void may have surrounded them, but they existed as all and one.  And it all faded after that.   
  
Perceptor onlines to the low lights of the hab suite.  He slips back into recharge to reboot himself.  As his systems key up sluggishly, he notes a weight is pressing down onto him.  His pats along the weight and smiles when familiar contours register to his touch.  "They should be familiar with as many times as I've wrapped myself around your frame to map it," Perceptor lightly teases the still recharging Drift.  Perceptor snorts and shutters his optics.  He shifts his systems back into recharge, ignoring the soft ping on his HUD that told him his spark casing was exposed.  Drift shifts above him and wraps possessively around him, cutting off any route to Perceptor's spark.  Secure in the knowledge that Drift would rip apart any mech foolish enough to enter their hab suite, Perceptor hugs his lover close and drifts away from the waking world.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don’t know: in IDW Transformers, Perceptor is almost killed with his time in the Wreckers (see the Drift mini series). So when he was rebuilt, he made himself stronger and sturdier. A brush with death does many things to one’s mental and emotional state.


End file.
